Parce Que
by Lilas Heiress
Summary: ONE SHOT / Un jour, John pose LA question : pourquoi tout le monde pense-t-il que lui et Sherlock sont en couple ? Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse...


**Parce que...**

**Série: **Sherlock BBC

**Auteur:** Lilas

**Bêta:** CherryHitomie

**Paring :** John/Sherlock

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement, rien de m'appartient, tout revient à la BBC, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages pour le plaisir de l'écriture.

**Spoiler:** Aucun.

**Résumé:** Un jour, John pose LA question : pourquoi tout le monde pense-t-il que lui et Sherlock sont en couple ? Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse...

**Note **: Merci à ma bêta, Cherry Hitomie ! En espérant que vous aimez cette histoire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Parce que...<strong>

Cela eut lieu un dimanche matin. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se leva en cette matinée pluvieuse, John n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que la journée se déroulerait de cette manière. Néanmoins, ce weekend n'était pas anodin. Oui, John était obnubilé par quelque chose depuis la veille. Par un petit détail. Une seule et unique remarque lancée par Mme Hudson samedi après midi.

Cela s'était produit alors que lui et Sherlock avait pris le thé chez elle. Comme son chieur de colocataire et meilleur ami semblait incapable de supporter le goût d'un autre breuvage que le sien, John avait été de corvée de thé. Voulant se montrer utile dans sa propre cuisine, Mme Hudson s'était approchée de lui alors qu'il attendait que la bouilloire siffle. Se penchant légèrement pour que sa remarque ne soit perçue que par lui, la logeuse lui avait susurré à l'oreille :

« Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble vous savez ? »

Sans prêter une grande attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire, John s'était contenté d'acquiescer. Puis soudain, il s'était redressé, comprenant enfin ce que Mme Hudson sous-entendait. Et alors qu'il avait voulu répliquer, la logeuse s'était contentée de lui tapoter le bras avant de se détourner pour rejoindre Sherlock autour de la table où il commençait à s'impatienter.

Muet d'étonnement, John s'était alors une fois de plus posé cette question qui semblait incapable de le quitter : pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pensait que lui et Sherlock étaient en couple ?

C'était vraiment agaçant à la fin !

Tout d'abord, Mycroft, qui n'avait cessé ces petites allusions depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Puis Lestrade s'y était mis, lui glissant des clins d'œil complices à chaque fois qu'il surprenait un quelconque échange entre Sherlock et lui. Sally et Anderson chuchotaient sans arrêt sur leur passage avec des regards répugnés lorsque John posait ne serait-ce qu'une main sur l'épaule de son colocataire. Et voilà que Mme Hudson s'ajoutait à l'équation.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

John ne voyait honnêtement pas ce qui pouvait leur faire penser une chose pareille. Après tout, il était ouvertement hétérosexuel, ses multiples conquêtes parlant pour lui, et Sherlock était... Il était... Aux dernières nouvelles, le détective consultant était la créature la plus asexuée qui soit.

Ainsi, depuis la veille, John avait été incapable d'ôter cette question de sa tête. Elle l'avait suivi jusque dans ses rêves où une horde de créatures humanoïdes sans visage le poursuivaient à travers Londres en lui hurlant : « Ouvre les yeux ! »

Ce fut pour cette raison que lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en ce dimanche aux conséquences bouleversantes, John fronçait les sourcils. Sherlock, qui était déjà installé dans son fauteuil et lisait un quelconque ouvrage scientifique, leva les yeux à son arrivée et descella immédiatement que quelque chose n'aillait pas. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de lui dire bonjour, Sherlock se leva, se planta devant lui et examina son visage.

« Qu'y a-t-il John ? »

Le docteur n'était plus étonné par les capacités de déduction de son ami, elles faisaient même partie de son quotidien à présent. Seulement cette fois, il aurait apprécié que ce dernier ne devine rien de son trouble.

« Rien d'important, juste un mauvais rêve », mentit-il, contournant Sherlock pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Ce dernier le suivit et s'installa sur une chaise, posant ses coudes sur la table pour observer John alors qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner. Le docteur pouvait sentir le regard de Sherlock brûler sa nuque. Réprimant un frisson, il décida de changer de sujet en lui demandant :

« Tu manges avec moi ce matin ? »

Depuis le jour où Sherlock s'était à moitié évanoui sur une scène de crime, John avait décidé qu'à partir de maintenant et s'il ne voulait pas qu'il déménage dans l'instant, le détective devrait manger équilibré, à savoir dans son cas, au moins une fois par jour. Lorsqu'ils enquêtaient, John lui accordait des concessions, l'autorisant à grignoter par-ci par-là. Mais, quand, comme aujourd'hui, Sherlock ne travaillait sur aucun cas, ils avaient pris l'habitude de manger ensemble. John avouait beaucoup apprécier ces petits moments volés, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous deux autour d'un petit déjeuner, parlant de tout et de rien. C'était terriblement... normal. Et la routine avait quelque chose de précieux lorsqu'on vivait avec quelqu'un d'aussi imprévisible que Sherlock Holmes.

« Avec plaisir », lui répondit le détective.

John put deviner un sourire dans sa voix et sentit soudain étrangement euphorique. Il prépara alors le petit déjeuner en chantonnant, tout cela sous le regard attentif de Sherlock. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent assis entre une pile de toast, des pancakes, des œufs au bacon et une bonne dizaine de confitures différentes confectionnées par Mme Hudson, John osa enfin lever les yeux vers son colocataire qui n'avait cessé de le fixer.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-il, son malaise refaisant surface.

« Je te connais John. Je sais que ton état n'est pas uniquement du à un mauvais rêve », déclara Sherlock. « Tu agissais déjà étrangement hier lorsque nous sommes remontés de chez Mme Hudson. »

John leva les yeux au ciel. Lui aussi connaissait le détective sur le bout des doigts et il savait que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose en tête, il n'abandonnait jamais avant d'avoir eu gain de cause. Le docteur décida de s'éviter une migraine supplémentaire en lui avouant immédiatement ce qui le tourmentait.

« Il y a juste quelque chose que je ne comprends pas...», commença-t-il.

« Jusque là, je ne vois rien de nouveau ou qui soit susceptible de te bouleverser, » le coupa Sherlock.

Pour toute réponse à cette remarque sarcastique, John se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant d'ajouter comme si de rien n'était :

« Est-ce que tu as remarqué que les gens agissent bizarrement envers nous depuis quelques temps ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules, peu impressionné.

« Les gens me paraissent toujours étranges. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! », s'exaspéra John.

Bon Dieu, parfois, faire comprendre quelque chose de pourtant simple à un génie pouvait se révéler impossible. Sherlock sembla étonné que son colocataire réagisse aussi vivement, écarquillant les yeux.

« Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas simplement le fond du problème au lieu de tourner autour du pot ? » proposa-t-il, singulièrement diplomate.

« Très bien, » céda John, les nerfs à fleur de peau. « Je ne comprends tout simplement pas pourquoi les personnes de notre entourage semblent toutes, sans la moindre exception, penser que nous sommes en couple!».

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la cuisine. John, qui avait baissé les yeux, leva enfin le regard en direction de Sherlock et ce qu'il découvrit le figea sur place. Le détective était en colère, positivement hors de lui, et John était perdu. Il s'était attendu à ce que son colocataire balaye sa remarque idiote d'un revers de main, plongeant le nez dans son assiette de pancakes tout en lui exposant une autre question existentielle dont il venait de découvrir la réponse. Mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé que Sherlock réagisse de manière aussi... extrême. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne semblait pas en colère contre les idiots qui idéalisaient leur relation, mais bel et bien contre lui, à en juger par son regard noir. Les pupilles de Sherlock avaient perdu leur teinte océanique et ressemblaient davantage à un ciel orageux. Braquées sur un John totalement pétrifié, elles le considéraient avec un mélange de dédain et d'affliction. Et avant même que le docteur n'ait pu bafouiller quoi que ce soit, Sherlock se leva, fit le tour de la table en quelques enjambées et s'arrêta près de John. Le forçant à pivoter sur sa chaise pour lui faire face, le détective croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et toisa le docteur du regard.

« Peut-être parce que même si nous vivons ensemble, nous sommes incapables de passer une journée hors de l'appartement l'un sans l'autre. Peut-être parce que tu es la seule personne que je supporte. Peut-être parce que je passe toujours avant tout les autres, demande donc à tes innombrables petites amies, leurs réponses seront plutôt imagées... Peut-être cela vient-il de nos regards, de nos fous rires... J'ai parfois l'impression que nos yeux possèdent une étrange forme d'attraction qui défie toute logique, il faut toujours que tu sois dans mon champs de vision, sinon je ne me sens pas bien. Peut-être parce que, depuis que j'ai goûté à ton thé, aucun autre breuvage ne me convient. Peut-être parce que, même durant la plus passionnante des enquêtes, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. Tu es sans arrêt dans ma tête, dans mes rêves lorsque je peux dormir, et cela ne m'empêche même pas de réfléchir! Peut-être parce que tous les contacts physiques me répugnent, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Peut-être parce que tu es le seul capable de m'apaiser quand tout le monde m'apparaît comme terriblement ennuyeux. Peut-être parce que malgré ton apparente normalité, tu n'as de cesse de m'impressionner, de m'étonner, de me fasciner, et pour une fois, je ne saurais pas en expliquer la cause. Et finalement, peut-être parce que si j'étais capable d'être en couple avec qui que ce soit dans ce monde peuplé d'idiots notoires, cette personne ce serait toi. Personne d'autre. Jamais. Pour toujours. »

Durant son plaidoyer parce que John ne pouvait donner une autre dénomination à ce monologue, la voix de Sherlock avait joué à l'ascenseur émotionnelle. Colère, Exaspération, Rire Hystérique, Chagrin, Tendresse, Retour de la Colère et enfin une Détresse déchirante. Son visage retrouvant son impassibilité habituelle, Sherlock fit volte face et disparut dans le couloir menant à sa chambre avant que John ait même le temps de cligner des yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit des notes de musique retentir de l'autre bout de l'appartement que le docteur sortit de son état de léthargie. Sherlock jouait du violon. Sherlock ne lui parlait plus. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible : Sherlock boudait.

Que venait-il de se passer exactement ?

Son esprit était si embrouillé qu'il avait du mal à assimiler tout ce que Sherlock venait de lui jeter au visage. Avait-il tout imaginé ou son meilleur ami lui avait-il avoué que pour lui, ils étaient déjà un couple ? Dans le chaos de ses émotions qui resurgissaient d'un seul coup et le submergeaient, l'empêchant de réfléchir, John se força à se calmer et à analyser la situation.

Sherlock avait vraiment déteint sur lui...

Quoi qu'il en soit, John alla s'installer dans son fauteuil et commença à faire fonctionner ses méninges. Imitant son détective de meilleur ami, il ferma les yeux, joignit ses mains sous son menton et se remémora le « plaidoyer » de Sherlock, point par point. S'il souhaitait éviter à son cerveau d'exploser, il devait clarifier les choses et tenter de saisir ce que son colocataire avait voulu lui faire comprendre en le prenant pour un punching-ball verbal.

''Procédons par ordre,'' pensa-t-il.

Tout d'abord, Sherlock avait fait remarquer qu'ils étaient incapables de rester séparés plus de quelques heures, malgré le fait qu'ils passaient déjà un temps considérablement long ensemble. John ne pouvaient nier ce fait là, qui avait plus des airs d'évidence. Hors de l'appartement, il secondait Sherlock lors de ses enquêtes et le détective l'accompagnait très souvent à l'hôpital. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était pour combler son ennui, que le simple fait de sortir l'empêchait de macérer dans ses sombres pensées. Mais et si Sherlock appréciait tout simplement de passer du temps en sa compagnie ? Car John devait avouer que les heures où il devait travailler et où il n'était pas accompagné de Sherlock étaient d'une banalité sans nom. Il avait toujours hâte de rentrer au 221B Baker Street, son sourire s'élargissant à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de leur appartement.

Bon, cette hypothèse là se validait, mais John avait bon espoir quant aux arguments suivants, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait s'être trompé à ce point sur sa relation avec Sherlock.

Personne ne pouvait être en couple sans même le savoir, non ?

Deuxièmement, Sherlock avait annoncé que John était le seul qu'il supportait. Le docteur était déjà certain que le contraire était vrai. Personne hormis lui ne semblait capable de supporter le détective sans céder à ses pulsions meurtrières. Mycroft, Lestrade et même Mme Hudson étaient toujours pressés de quitter la pièce lorsque Sherlock était présent. Mais était-il vrai que Sherlock n'acceptait que la présence de John ?

Il se souvint d'une fois où, au milieu d'une enquête difficile, son colocataire s'était montré particulièrement insupportable avec tout le monde, la pauvre Molly ayant fini en larmes à plusieurs reprises. Lestrade en avait pris pour son grade, Sally avait manqué l'extinction de voix et Anderson avait tout simplement quitté l'enquête, refusant de travailler avec un tel cinglé. Même lorsque Mycroft était apparu pour leur venir en aide, Sherlock l'avait congédié avec une rare férocité. La seule, l'unique personne dont le détective avait supporté la présence c'était lui, John Watson. Contrairement à tous les autres, sa compagnie avait semblé l'apaiser. Son thé avait été la seule chose qu'il avait accepté d'ingurgiter et il avait sans arrêt réclamé son avis sur l'enquête, bien que cette dernière dépasse totalement John. Sherlock l'avait traité d'idiot un nombre incalculable de fois, mais il ne l'avait pas une seule fois repoussé. Jamais. Et cela avait été le cas sur de nombreuses autres enquêtes.

''Merde'', pensa John. Voilà que trois autres hypothèses de Sherlock venaient d'être validées.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient un couple pour autant ? Si ? Non !

Oui, cela prouvait qu'ils étaient amis, de très bon amis, mais rien d'autre...

''Passons à la prochaine, concernant ma propre attitude face à mes ex petites amies'', décida-t-il, de plus en plus troublé par ce que ces révélations développaient au creux de sa poitrine.

Là encore, le constat n'était guère glorieux. John avait été incapable d'avoir une relation stable de plus de quelques semaines. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait pourtant toujours été quelqu'un de fidèle, de sérieux, d'attentionné. La réponse s'imposa à lui. Sherlock. Oui, toutes ces fiancées potentielles avaient immanquablement fui face au détective et à son ascendant sur John. Le docteur savait qu'il abandonnait tout dès qu'il recevait un seul texto de Sherlock. Il avait délaissé ces femmes, leur avait posé des lapins et leur avait trop souvent fait comprendre que son colocataire passait avant elles. John alla plus loin dans son analyse et se demanda s'il avait réellement aimé l'une d'entre elles. Non. Sarah avait été celle qui l'avait le plus touché, certainement parce qu'elle était l'unique qui avait tenté de comprendre sa relation avec Sherlock. Mais comme toutes les autres, elle avait fini par le quitter en lui claquant la porte au nez. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, John avouerait que ce qu'il cherchait en ces femmes n'était pas leur compagnie. Elles étaient juste un moyen de combler la frustration affective qu'il ressentait au contact de Sherlock.

Sherlock... Sherlock... Sherlock...

Toute sa vie ne tournait-elle qu'autour de cet insupportable sociopathe ?

Souhaitant mettre de côté ce point-là, parce que les conclusions qu'il en tirait étaient bien trop perturbantes, John se pencha sur un autre argument.

Qu'est ce que Sherlock avait dit déjà ? Il avait du mal à s'en souvenir...

Comment le détective faisait-il pour accumuler autant d'informations ? Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il devait parfois supprimer certains détails qui lui paraissaient inutiles. A cet instant, John aurait volontiers annihilé toutes les connaissances qu'il avait accumulées au cours des années si cela pouvait l'aider à voir clair au cœur de ce maelström de sentiments conflictuels.

« Réfléchis John ! Réfléchis ! » souffla-t-il entre ses dents, passant ses mains sur son visage avant de masser ses tempes dans l'idée de s'apaiser.

Sherlock avait dit quelque chose à propos des regards et des fous rires... Oui, c'était ça !

Bon, il était vrai que John se trouvait incapable de compter le nombre de fois où lui et Sherlock avaient partagé des regards complices qui finissaient en explosion d'hilarité. Mais cela était surtout du au fait qu'ils vivaient ensemble et donc qu'ils partageaient des anecdotes dont ils étaient les seuls à saisir le sens. De plus, ils s'entendaient bien, ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, le nier était inutile. Il était donc normal que lors d'une enquête dangereuse, ils aient l'habitude de s'assurer d'un regard que l'autre allait bien.

Cette hypothèse validait plus leur amitié qu'autre chose. Et John refusa de penser à toutes ces fois où il s'était surpris entrain de dévisager Sherlock lorsque personne ne le regardait, appréciant le contraste entre son teint pâle et ses boucles brunes, de quelle façon un infime sourire éclairait ses traits, la teinte changeante et envoûtante de ses yeux...

John dut se secouer pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

Et si...

Non !

Mais pourquoi pas ?

Le fait que Sherlock ne cesse de penser à lui avait profondément ébranlé John. Il ne pouvait prouver ni invalider cet argument, mais il laissait entrevoir une promesse qui le fit sourire malgré lui. Sherlock rêvait-il vraiment de lui ?

Lui en tout cas retrouvait souvent le détective au cœur de ses songes. Il n'y avait rien de particulier dans ces rêves, il revivait juste certaines enquêtes, voyageant parfois dans les limbes d'un cauchemar où sa longue main pâle était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

Pensait-il souvent à lui ? Oui.

En réalité, Sherlock était l'acteur principal de ses pensées. Au lever, il se demandait ce qu'il allait préparer en guise de petit déjeuner afin d'attiser son appétit. Dans la journée, il s'inquiétait lorsque Sherlock n'avait pas de cas et il redoutait encore plus qu'il se mette en danger si une enquête l'obsédait trop. Le soir venu, il espérait que son colocataire prenne enfin un peu de repos.

Il se souvenait toujours de choses anodines concernant Sherlock, comme la façon dont il buvait son thé ou son café, sucré et avec un nuage de lait, ou encore le fait qu'il n'aimait pas les croûtes du pain de mie.

Cette dernière pensée le fit rire et John sentit quelque chose de brûlant rouler le long de ces veines pour atteindre sa poitrine. Son cœur s'emballa au point de lui donner des vertiges.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu !_

Et soudain, les deux dernières hypothèses de Sherlock se résolvaient d'elles-mêmes.

Le docteur savait que depuis quelques temps, une étrange tension semblait constamment planer au dessus de leur tête. John avait éprouvé le besoin presque incontrôlable de sentir Sherlock plus proche de lui, s'assurer qu'il était toujours présent, en sécurité. Cela avait commencé par de simples regards appuyés, dont Lestrade avait été le témoin bien involontaire, puis cela avait progressivement évolué en un échange de gestes de moins en moins anodins. Un effleurement de mains lorsqu'ils marchaient dans la rue avait précédé une légère caresse sur l'épaule à chaque fois que John voulait attirer l'attention de Sherlock sur une enquête. Il se souvint d'une fois, il y a quelques jours à peine, où il s'était approché du détective pour passer une boucle rebelle derrière son oreille. Son colocataire n'avait même pas paru étonné par son geste, lui souriant simplement.

Et puis il y avait eu cette étreinte...

John n'avait pas été le seul à agir ainsi. Sherlock aimait tout particulièrement lisser le devant de sa veste, ainsi que lui passer une main joueuse dans les cheveux à chaque fois qu'il le traitait d'idiot c'est-à-dire plusieurs fois par jour. Le week-end dernier, lors d'une enquête sur les bords de la Tamise, il lui avait caressé la joue, prétextant la présence inopinée d'un cil et John avait frissonné de la tête aux pieds. Sur le moment, le docteur s'était lui même persuadé que sa réaction avait été due au froid. Mais la température n'avait eu aucune incidence sur la vague brûlante qui l'avait alors traversé, John le savait à présent. Il s'était alors reculé, troublé, et s'était tourné vers Lestrade comme si de rien n'était.

Seulement, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, pas lorsque tout son être frémissait au simple souvenir de cette journée... ce saut dans la Tamise... cette étreinte écrasante...

Sherlock avait encore voulu jouer au plus malin et avait fini une course poursuite virevoltante par-dessus le London Bridge. John, sur ses talons, avait alors eu la peur de sa vie quand, penché à la balustrade, il n'avait pas vu Sherlock réapparaître à la surface. Scrutant cette eau noir comme s'il avait pu la rendre transparente, le docteur avait été incapable de reprendre son souffle que lorsqu'une tête brune avait enfin percé les flots, tenant par la peau du cou le cambrioleur assommé qu'il avait pourchassé. La suite n'était qu'une succession d'images floues jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rejoint Sherlock sur la berge est de la Tamise. John s'était précipité dans sa direction. S'arrêtant à quelques pas du détective, qui, une couverture chauffante sur les épaules, s'était approché en le voyant apparaître, le docteur s'était pendant un instant demandé s'il devait hurler, le frapper ou alors l'embrasser... peut-être même les trois. Finalement, Sherlock lui avait accordé un sourire timide, comme s'il savait la frayeur qu'il lui avait causé et s'en excusait et John n'avait plus réfléchi. Courant à sa rencontre, il l'avait alors pris dans ses bras pour l'enlacer avec force, son visage enfouit contre sa poitrine. Surpris aux premiers abords, Sherlock avait ensuite posé ses mains au creux du dos de John, le serrant contre lui à l'étouffer. Le docteur avait éprouvé tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires, mais celui qui l'emporta fut la simple joie de savoir Sherlock en vie et de pouvoir le sentir respirer, son cœur battant à l'unisson avec le sien.

De retour dans le présent et se levant vivement de son siège, John eut soudain un flash de toutes ces fois où le moindre effleurement de leurs deux peaux l'avait fait frissonner. Leurs regards appuyés... La promesse d'une caresse... La forme de ses lèvres... L'éclat dans ses yeux... Sa façon de tout déduire, tout savoir...

Avait-il également deviné ses sentiments avant même que John ne réalise qu'ils existaient ?

Mais à cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance, ni les obstacles qui se présenteraient sur leur chemin, ni même les conséquences que cela aurait sur leur vie. Tout ce qui comptait était Sherlock et le fait que de prononcer son nom était doux, simple, évident. John comprit à quel point il pouvait être aveugle et stupide, car le détective avait encore une fois raison. Ils se correspondaient, ils se fascinaient, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir auparavant ?

Ils étaient un couple, dans tous les sens du terme...enfin presque.

Mais John comptait bien vite combler leurs lacunes.

Il se souvint du dernier argument de Sherlock, répétant plusieurs fois cette phrase dans sa tête : ''Et finalement, parce que si j'étais capable d'être en couple avec qui que ce soit dans ce monde peuplé d'idiots notoires, cette personne ce serait toi. Personne d'autre. Jamais. Pour toujours.''

« Personne d'autre, jamais, pour toujours ! » Répéta John à haute voix avant de se précipiter dans le couloir.

Sherlock jouait toujours du violon, les sons exquis qu'il en tirait s'échappant de la porte close de sa chambre pour se propager dans l'appartement tout entier. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, John poussa le battant, l'arrachant presque de ses gonds. La musique cessa immédiatement et le docteur découvrit Sherlock debout devant sa fenêtre, le fixant comme s'il l'attendait.

Descellant quelque chose sur le visage de John, il posa rapidement son violon et son archet sur sa commode puis s'approcha calmement de son colocataire.

De son côté, le docteur dévisageait Sherlock comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, sa respiration saccadée, son cœur battant la chamade.

Ils se contentèrent de se fixer un moment, puis, alors que le détective allait déclarer quelque chose, John le coupa, commençant à faire les cents pas devant lui :

« Cela devrait m'horripiler que tu aies toujours raison, mais il n'en est rien. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de découvrir à quel point je peux être idiot. Nous sommes un couple, dans tous les sens du terme, hormis un. »

Levant un sourcil perplexe, Sherlock ne put empêcher à un sourire triomphant d'éclairer son visage. « A quoi fais-tu allusion au juste ? » Demanda-t-il.

John se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Parfois, vivre avec un génie était une plaie.

« Toi aussi tu peux être un fieffé abruti quand tu t'y mets ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Sherlock ne saisissant toujours pas le sous-entendu, John eut recourt à une technique plus radicale. Franchissant d'un bond le mince espace qui les séparait, le docteur porta ses mains au visage de Sherlock pour l'attirer jusqu'au sien. Instinctivement, le détective ferma les yeux, laissant John l'initier à l'art du baiser. Il laissa tout d'abord leurs lèvres se deviner, ce contact envoyant une délicieuse décharge le long de leur deux corps. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, leur poitrine se frôlant doucement. La caresse de leur bouche se fit plus gourmande, John accentuant leur échange lorsqu'il sentit Sherlock frémir contre lui. Joueur, il alterna les approches et les esquives jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le détective n'accompagne ses gestes, quémandant un contact plus charnel. Enfin, John libéra son ardeur et ses lèvres se pressèrent réellement contre celles de Sherlock. Il sentit son compagnon soupirer d'aise puis retenir sa respiration lorsque sa langue vint taquiner l'entrée de sa bouche. Le détective se laissa faire, curieux de découvrir ces nouvelles sensations qui le bouleversaient. D'habitude, il détestait perdre le contrôle, mais lorsqu'il était dans les bras de John, rien n'aurait pu le déranger.

C'était doux, chaud, sensuel... C'était évident.

De plus en plus entreprenant, le docteur approfondit leur baiser, Sherlock répondant avec audace, plongeant sa propre langue dans la bouche de John, explorant, vénérant la moindre parcelle qu'il découvrait. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, se découvrant l'un l'autre du bout des lèvres, scellant une conversation qui n'avait que trop duré. Enfin, lorsqu'il lui apparut que son cœur ne pourrait en supporter davantage sans imploser, Sherlock rejeta sa tête en arrière, fixant le plafond d'un air rêveur.

« Oh ! Tu voulais parler de ça... », souffla-t-il, sa voix étrangement rauque.

John acquiesça d'un signe de tête, incapable de parler. Lorsqu'ils eurent repris un minimum de contenance, ils échangèrent un regard entendu puis se jetèrent littéralement l'un sur l'autre.

Ils étaient tout simplement incapables de s'arrêter...

Leur second baiser fut si passionné qu'ils en perdirent pied, basculant sur le lit. John atterrit sur Sherlock, mais cela ne brisa en rien leur étreinte, bien au contraire. Ce dernier en profita pour passer ses bras autour du cou du docteur, ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux alors qu'il faisait pivoter sa tête pour approfondir leur échange. De sentir le corps brûlant et compact de John sur toute la longueur du sien lui fit un effet extraordinaire. Un tas de pensées illogiques et autrefois inconcevables lui traversèrent l'esprit, laissant une empreinte de feu sur leur passage. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'une de ses mains descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de John, ce qui le fit gémir dans sa bouche, puis termina sa course au creux de ses reins, tirant sur son pull comme s'il voulait l'arracher. Le docteur, étonné par la fougue de son... colocataire ? Meilleur ami ? Petit ami ?, se redressa sur ses coudes. Il sourit en découvrant que les pupilles de Sherlock étaient totalement dilatées. S'il avait à un instant douté de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, John avait maintenant la preuve... oups, non, DEUX preuves que Sherlock était tout sauf asexué.

« Sommes-nous un véritable couple à présent ? » demanda Sherlock, hors d'haleine, sa voix à peine audible tant elle était grave.

« Pas tout à fait, il reste encore une étape à franchir », répondit John, soulignant ses intentions d'un petit coup de rein explicite.

Cette fois ci, Sherlock comprit immédiatement. Le docteur sourit et nota qu'il arrivait à se faire comprendre bien plus vite grâce à une approche... tactile... des choses.

« Oh ! » Le cerveau de Sherlock sembla soudain entrer en surcharge et se déconnecter.

John attendit patiemment le moindre signe d'assentiment de sa part, souhaitant tout sauf le brusquer. Ce dernier, après quelques secondes, fit basculer John sous lui et dévora ses lèvres avec une ardeur qui le fit gémir. Sherlock ne savait pas comment il était censé agir, mais il suivit son instinct qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Il avait envie de John, de l'étreindre à l'étouffer pour qu'il ne le quitte jamais, de le dévorer afin de le marquer comme sien, de lui faire perdre la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie tout hormis cet instant, eux, dans ce lit, abandonnés dans leur univers.

John laissa Sherlock agir. Le détective lui ôta ses vêtements un à un, prenant soin de détailler, caresser, puis embrasser le moindre segment de peau nue qu'il découvrait. Comme partout, il atteint très rapidement un niveau frisant l'excellence, descellant presque immédiatement ces zones qui faisaient perdre à John toute notion de décence. Le docteur se surprit lui-même, atteignant des degrés sonores dont il se serait cru incapable. A chaque gémissement, Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tout contre la peau de John.

Cette intimité était extraordinaire. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais eu l'intelligence d'essayer plus tôt ?

La réponse était simple : parce qu'avant, John n'était pas là...

Car Sherlock n'avait jamais eu envie de personne d'autre et il doutait fortement que cela change un jour.

John était... fascinant. John était parfait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le détective baissa sa garde et se retrouva sur le dos, son adorable colocataire le clouant au matelas avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester.

« A mon tour de m'amuser... » souffla-t-il tout contre la clavicule de Sherlock, avant de venir mordiller son cou.

John s'appliqua à faire subir une délicieuse torture au détective, et à mesure que les vêtements chutaient sur le sol, la chambre se remplie de plaintes extatiques. Le cerveau de Sherlock abandonna toute tentative de regagner ne serait-ce qu'un brin de conscience, surtout lorsque John dégustait _cette_ partie de son corps...

Et soudain, tout s'accéléra, les baisers embrasèrent leurs corps, épousant les méandres de cette contrée charnelle qui s'étalait devant leurs regards embués de désir. Leur intimité dévoilée fut honorée d'audacieuses caresses avant que leurs êtres ne s'unissent. Ils entamèrent alors une valse voluptueuse, l'un devenant le prolongement de l'autre, partageant jusqu'à leur souffle. Cette fusion trop longtemps ignorée oscillait entre une sorte de tendresse exaltée et un besoin presque violent de marquer l'autre jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Les gestes perdirent de leur douceur, les doigts caressant s'ancrèrent dans leur chair, meurtrissant leur peau frémissante. Leurs baisers fiévreux devinrent mordants, affamés, alors que leurs bras s'étreignaient à s'étouffer. Les soupirs et gémissements qui leur échappaient s'accentuèrent jusqu'à ce que John ne brise leur étreinte en se redressant afin de dévisager Sherlock. Le docteur détailla alors ce visage bouleversé dont il aimait chaque détail : ces yeux voilés de plaisir dont la teinte océanique lui retournait les entrailles, ces lèvres rougies et enflées d'un trop plein de baisers, ces pommettes hautes, jusqu'à ces boucles brunes qui ondulaient à la moindre caresse.

Il souffla son nom d'une voix rauque alors que tout son être semblait exploser d'aise. Des millions de petites étincelles de pur ravissement pétillèrent dans chaque parcelle de son corps et il retomba contre la poitrine de Sherlock. Le détective, vaincu, fut comme propulsé hors de son corps pour y être de nouveau catapulté. Sauf qu'à son retour, tout l'univers semblait avoir basculé. Les couleurs lui semblèrent plus vives, les sons plus clairs et il pouvait sentir tout son être traversé par l'émotion la plus puissante qu'il ait jamais ressenti. Lorsqu'il fut capable de recouvrer son souffle, Sherlock passa une main dans les cheveux humides de John, le forçant à redresser sa tête pour le fixer. Le menton planté au creux de la poitrine de son « maintenant petit ami », le docteur sourit lorsqu'il découvrit son visage. Ses pommettes étaient d'une teinte rose singulière et il était positivement superbe, ses cheveux en batailles s'étalant sur l'oreiller, ses yeux plus pétillants que jamais, son expression presque euphorique... Mais la phrase qui s'échappa de ses lèvres gonflées fut plus belle encore.

« Parce que je t'aime »

John en resta bouche bée. Si un jour, on lui avait dit que le grand et impassible Sherlock Holmes se retrouverait nu contre lui, prononçant ces trois mots, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Il aurait même conseillé à cette personne d'aller directement se faire interner dans l'asile le plus proche. Et pourtant, cela lui apparut aujourd'hui comme la plus claire des évidences. C'était comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie de rencontrer cet homme et de l'aimer.

Le voile était levé. Le point de non retour avait été franchi et John n'avait aucune envie de faire demi-tour. Jamais.

En guise de réponse, le docteur se redressa jusqu'à ce que leur visage soient au même niveau. Posant un léger baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de Sherlock, il demanda :

« Encore ? »

Le détective leva un sourcil étonné puis un sourire diabolique passa sur son visage. Inversant leur position d'un vif mouvement de rein qui fit frémir John, Sherlock se pencha à son oreille pour lui susurrer :

« A mon tour de m'amuser... »

Et John fut plus qu'heureux de lui obéir.

Parce qu'ils étaient Sherlock et John.

Parce que c'était évident.

Parce que...

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Votre avis ?<br>**


End file.
